The present invention relates to a tape head alignment, particularly to a head adjusting device for adjusting angular deviation of a magnetic head and tilt angle of front and rear portions thereof.
In a high-grade tape recorder, generally, azimuth adjustment and tilt adjustment of the magnetic head are performed by worm gears. The worm gears can carry out head alignment within a comparatively short period, but have complicated structure and a great number of components so that large fitting space is required and thus are difficult to use in inexpensive and minimized tape recorder. The utilization of worm gears particularly, is disadvantageous in a super miniaturized tape recorder.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional head adjusting device adopted in the super miniaturized tape recorder. In the figure reference numeral 1 is a strip of a magnetic head fitting plate, to the center portion of which a magnetic head 2 is fixed by a spot welding. As shown in FIG. 2 the fitting plate 1 is fixed its left end to a supporting portion 3a of a base plate 3 by a clamping screw 4. The fitting plate 1 has a notch portion 1a formed at its right end. An azimuth adjusting screw 5 is inserted in the notch 1a and screwed into the base plate through an azimuth adjusting coil spring 6. In FIG. 2 reference numeral 7 is a spacer for adjusting height of the magnetic head 2 and numeral 8 is a tape guide fixed to a side surface of the head 2 for regulating a running path of a magnetic head 9.
This head adjusting device can adjust the angular deviation of the magnetic head 2 by adjusting the screw 5 and vertically rotating the fitting plate 1 around the screw 4 with the bias force of the spring 6.
However, this head adjusting device has only means for adjusting angular deviation of the head 2 by fixing one end of the fitting plate 1 and vertically rotating the fitting plate 1 with azimuth adjusting screw 5, so that in case of adjusting tilt angle of front and rear portions of the head 2 a tilt adjusting mechanism must be provided separetely and thus the device becomes large in construction and expensive.